tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/Useronculous Race - Ep 3
Don: Last time, on the Ridonculous Race, we payed a visit to Moracco, where the teams had to drink soup-- which could either be refreshing or fatal... the Best Friends, Izzy and Cabbage may have strengthened their bond, but they were eventually fried, who will bite the dust in Paris? Sean and JRO will start us off! *Sean: Yaaay! *grabs tip* There is nothing eiffel about this-- Oh, we're going to Paris! *JRO: I hate Paris. *Sean: Uh, same! *JRO: I hate same. *Sean: Oh... I disagree then! *JRO: I hate try-hards. *runs to moped and drives off* *Sean: *sighs and runs after him* *Aqua: *screaming* QUICK GRAB A MOPED OH MY GOD NOW NOW NOW SCREAMS. *Mirnish: Geez cool your tits. *Aqua: That's saying that females overreact??? *Mirnish: Oh right sorry. *Aqua: Yeah. I may be WHITE but I am not sexist. *Mirnish: Shut up OMG it was one mistake. *Aqua: IDC It was a terrible one. *Mirnish: *slaps and grabs moped* *Aqua: YOU BITCH. *gets on moped* YOU ARE SO NOT STARRING IN MY HIT YISNEY SHOW "BESSIE"! *Epic: Quick CB, grab a moped! *FK: *running to moped next to BBUK Fans* *KidLego: Hi! *Epic: Oh hi. *CB: Gross irrels. I hate you guys. Fuck you. *Epic: What the hell CB! *pushes him* He meant, hello. *KidLego: That's not nice CB. *FK: Yeah. *Epic: OMG PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!!!!! *CB: No one cares Epic jeez. Your practically just my entourage but whatevs lets goooo! *hops on moped and leaves* *Epic: screams *runs after* *FK: I am glad WE aren't dysfunctional! *KidLego: Same! Lala choo choo. *grabs moped and leaves with FK* *--AT FLIGHT STATION-- *Blake: OMG, HURRY AND SCHEDULE MY FLIGHT! *Ryan: Yeah jeez! Ugh! C'mon CD. Let's go get some starbucks *points at starbucks and walks away with CD* *Blake: He agreed with me... he's so fabulous. <3 *Donnie: Yeah, are your sexually confused. *grabs ticket and runs* Lets GO. *Blake: *gasps* Rude! Your khakis are SO out of style for YOUR information. You racist white! *runs after* *Semaj: *grabs trip* C'mon Tyler! Let's happily skip all the way to the finish line! Life is a beautiful journeyy! *Ryan: *glances at Semaj and Tyler and smirks* Oh. Hello guys! *Semaj: Oh, hi! *Tyler: Do you guys want to be friends? :D *Ryan: I was thinking more of a align kind of thing. *CD: *nods* *Tyler: Oh, sure, awesome! *Ryan: Great. Now, we should be going... *runs into plane with CD and the Nice Guys* *Milk: *glances at them* MY SMART ASS IS TREMBLING. I think something is going on! >:/ *VUF: Stop exaggerating. But they are shady... meh. Lets just go. *runs into plane* *Milk: *rolls eyes* He is such a bore whore. *--ON THE PLANE (DEPARTMENT 1)-- *Donnie: *yawns* How long is this flight? *Kai: I know, it's taking forever! *Welly: Yeah. So not radical bro. *Bulba: *nods* Yeah... *Ariel: This race is SO cool. I'm so glad to be apart of it! *Mirnish: Whatever Cady rip-off. *walks to next department* *Epic: Hi everyone! *Milk: *yawns* Awkward silence. *Epic: STOP DENYING MY EXISTANCE! *Spirit: Hey, CB. *CB: Yes? *Spirit: How come you don't have a partner, bitch? *CB: IDK. *X: Wanna trade? *Spirit: *slaps X* Shut up loser. *X: Die. *Spirit: I hate you. *X: Same. *Spirit: DON'T SAME ME. *X: Same. :) *Spirit: AUGH! *slaps* *--DEPARTMENT 2-- *Timmy: Darules, stop asking the poor pilot for a cheesy eggy sandwhich! *Darules: shut up meenie in a beekeeni. *Finn: I like bikinis. I date many girls. *Maria: Do you want strawberries pies. *Timmy: What?! *Maria: Yes. *Timmy: What is wrong with you?! *Maria: YES. *Timmy: WTF?! *Maria: Hey Lindsay. *Timmy: Ugh! I AM SURROUNDED BY LOONS! *Flurry: I,agree,same. *Berry: Uh, how do you think everyone is doing? *Flurry: Who,cares,we,are,here,to,win,I,want,the,gays,out,as,soon,as,possible. *Heo: Woah dude, same! *Chwiis: Yeah we want those N*GGA gays who can't cook o' clean. *laughs* *Heo: They are so dumb! *Mirnish: *screaming internally* *Aqua: You guys are so TERRIBLE. *Mirnish: YOU GUYS DON'T DESERVE MY MIRNISH SPECIAL TREATMENT. Category:Blog posts